Our Friendship?
by The Silver ones
Summary: Tatsuki, Renji dan Ichigo adalah 3 sahabat sejak SD. Saat masa-masa SMA, persahabatan itu mulai diwarnai cinta. Summary Gaje, RnR pleeeasseee!


**Our Friendship?**

YOOOW! Silver ada disinii~! –ditimpukin author laen karena ribut-

Enjoy my story~! YEAAH!

Disclaimer: Bleach **is not** mine.

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

Aku berjalan dengan gontai. Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku hampir menangis saat aku mengingat kejadian tadi lagi.

**Flashback**

Aku dengan santainya menuju kelas, aku baru mengganti baju karateku. Saat tiba di kelas, cewek-cewek sudah membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil, sementara para cowok sedang bermain di lapangan.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan bersemangat, yang sepertinya ditujukan pada Rukia.

" Apaa? Kuchiki, apakah itu benar?"

"Waah, Kuchiki, selamat, ya!"

"Hei, hei, ada apa nih?" Aku pun ikut nimbrung.

"Ah~! Hei, hei, Tatsuki-chan, dengar ini! Kuchiki baru jadian dengan Kurosaki-kun lho!"

Dan cewek-cewek pun mulai bersuit-suitan.

"Oh ya? Hei, selamat ya Kuchiki! Kalau dia macam-macam, beritahu aku! Akan kuhajar dia!" Aku mengatakannya dengan senyum terbaikku, meskipun aku sebetulnya menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis.

"Ya… Terimakasih, Tatsuki." Wajah Rukia memerah, tapi jelas sekali kebahagiaan mewarnai wajahnya.

**End of Flashback**

Airmata mulai membasahi pipiku. _'Bodoh! Kenapa kau,_ _Tatsuki?_' Aku mengulang-ngulang pertanyaan itu pada diriku sendiri, meskipun aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Aku…

Mencintai Ichigo.

Ya. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak dulu. Ichigo adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat berarti bagiku. Aku, Ichigo dan Renji adalah tiga sahabat yang sangat dekat. Kami selalu bersama. Kami bertiga selalu bercerita tentang apapun.

Dan, memang, belakangan ini Ichigo terlihat sangat gembira. Tadinya, kupikir ia gembira karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia berhasil memenangkan lotre.

Baru kusadari sekarang, Inilah yang membuatnya bahagia.

Dan aku….

Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memalingkan wajah Ichigo dari Rukia.

Rukia adalah teman kami sejak SD juga, tapi yang kutahu dia selalu anti jika aku mulai menyebutkan nama "_Ichigo_" dalam perkataanku.

Karena itulah, meskipun aku tahu ini sangat jahat, aku senang. Aku selalu mengira bahwa dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Ichigo, dan berarti akupun takkan mempunyai saingan dan akan terus memperhatikan Ichigo, menjadi sahabat yang berarti untuknya, dan selalu menemaninya.

Ternyata aku salah. Aku mengingat lagi perkataan Rukia seminggu yang lalu.

* * *

_Saat itu aku sedang beristirahat di belakang sekolah. Dan tiba-tiba Rukia menghampiriku._

_"Hey, Tatsuki!"_

_"Oh, Hai, Rukia."_

_" Ada apa. Kok wajahmu senang begitu?" Aku agak heran melihat wajahnya yang sangat cerah._

_"Ehehehe… Eh, eh, tatsuki, aku SMSan loh, dengan dia!"_

_"Dia? Siapa dia?"_

_"Aduuh..masa kau tak tahu sih? Sahabatmu itu looh!"_

_"Oooh, Renji?"_

_"Bukaan! Yang satunya!"_

_"Ooohh… Ichigo?"_

_"Iyaa!" Wajah Rukia bersinar cerah._

_"Ahaha, bukankah kau benci padanya?"_

_"Iya, sih, tapi belakangan ini sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya." Rukia mengatakannya dengan berbinar-binar._

_"Oh… Cieee… Rukia.." Aku berusaha terlihat gembira._

_"Hei! Sudah, diam!" Rukia mengatakannya sambil memukul pelan badanku._

_Kami pun tertawa bersama._

* * *

Saat itu, kukira Ichigo hanya menganggapnya teman biasa, karena Ichigo tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada cewek, khususnya Rukia.

Sebagai sahabatnya, tentu aku mengetahuinya.

Tapi, aku salah.

Aku hanya bisa memikirkannya, dan menangis lebih deras.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu hari kelabu itu. Tapi kesedihan itu tidak menghilang, kesedihan itu malah makin menjadi seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan mencurahkan semuanya kepada Renji, sahabatku juga yang memang sudah mengetahui aku menyukai Ichigo. Aku biasa ngobrol dengannya lewat SMS, karena aku tak bisa menahan tangisanku jika aku harus berbicara.

* * *

Sender: 089xxxxxxx

To: 085xxxxxx

22.30

Yo, Tatsuki……. Kau kenapa me- missed call-ku tadi? Apakah ini… tentang Ichigo lagi?

* * *

Sender: 085xxxxxx

To: 089xxxxxxx

22.33

Ya, Renji… apa kau keberatan…? Maaf ya aku meneleponmu tadi.

* * *

_Sender: 089xxxxx_

_To: 085xxxxxx_

_22.40_

_Ah, tak papa kok, tak masalah. Aku tahu, ini berat untukmu. Sabar, ya._

* * *

_Sender: 085xxxx_

_To: 089xxxx_

_22.42_

_Terimakasih, Renji… tapi… apa yang harus kulakukan?_

* * *

_Sender: 089xxxx_

_To: 085xxxxx_

_22.46_

_… Kenapa tak kaucoba tembak saja Ichigo?_

* * *

_Sender: 085xxx_

_To: 089xxxx_

_22.50_

_Aku tak bisa, Renji. Harus bilang apa aku kalau ia tak menerimanya? Lagipula, mereka saling menyukai. Aku tak bisa membuat cinta mereka jadi berantakan._

* * *

_Sender: 089xxxxx_

_To: 085xxxxx_

_23.01_

_……_

* * *

_Sender: 085xxx_

_To: 089xxx_

_23.05_

_Ah, Renji, rasanya aku ingin menjadi cowok. Aku takkan sakit seperti ini._

* * *

_Sender: 089xxxxx_

_To: 085xxxxx_

_23.12_

_? Kenapa seperti itu? Apa kau pikir kami tidak bisa sakit?_

* * *

_Sender: 085xxxx_

_To: 089xxxxx_

_23.17_

_Bukan, tapi jika aku menjadi cowok, aku takkan menyukainya kan? Aku tak perlu sakit hati._

* * *

_Sender: 089xxxxxxx_

_To: 085xxxxxx_

_23.25_

_Ooh, begitu. Ahaha… oh ya, aku sangat ngantuk nih. Aku tidur dulu, ya. Selamat tidur._

* * *

_Sender: 085xxxx_

_To: 089xxxx_

_23.32_

_Oke, selamat tidur ^^_

* * *

Tapi, tetap saja, setelah itu, aku tetap tak bisa melupakan Ichigo. Seperti kata orang tua,

" Cinta pertama sulit dilupakan".

Aku semakin depresi dari hari ke hari, berat badanku berkurang banyak.

Tapi, aku berusaha melupakan cintaku,dan akan terus maju.

_Ichigo, aku harus melupakan cintaku padamu, dan menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku.

* * *

_

**1 Tahun Kemudian**

Aku sedang duduk di kursi taman. Di kejauhan, aku melihat ada Ichigo dan salah seorang adik kelasku sedang bercanda-canda tidak jauh dari tempatku.

Memang konyol, setelah begitu dalam sakit hatiku, saat Ichigo diputuskan oleh Rukia, aku merasa punya kesempatan. Tapi, ternyata aku harus menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Sangat banyak cewek-cewek yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, dan aku bukanlah tandingan mereka.

Sekarang…

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi sahabatnya, tanpa dia perlu mengetahui perasaanku. Bagiku, itu lebih dari cukup daripada aku juga harus kehilangan persahabatanku.

Sedangkan Renji….

Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku sudah mengatakan banyak hal, tentang bagaimana aku sakit hati pada Rukia.

Aku sungguh sahabat yang nista.

Aku tak tahu, bahwa ia selalu memperhatikan Rukia, selalu mengaguminya, selalu mencintainya.

Aku tak tahu, bahwa pada saat itu, pada 1 tahun yang lalu, hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit, sama sepertiku.

Tapi, aku merasa kesal, karena beberapa bulan setelah Rukia putus dengan Ichigo, ia berpacaran dengan Renji. Tetapi….

Rukia memutuskan Renji dengan amat menyakitkan.

Dia memutuskan Renji setelah beberapa minggu, dan beralih ke Chad 1 bulan kemudian.

Meskipun begitu, kami semua tetap berteman.

Khususnya kami bertiga.

Bagaimanapun, rantai persahabatan kami ber 3 tidak akan pernah putus.

Apapun yang terjadi.


End file.
